Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
VPD Hola,he visto que has votado dos veces en el VPD,¿es que eso se puede hacer si eres administrador o burocrata? 11:02 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi banda Ayudame a hacer lo de mi banda ese mensaje era de one piece spain Carlos One piece spain 14:56 16 sep 2011 (UTC) No he pillado mucho pero algo parecido a lo tuyo One piece spain 20:11 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Perfil Hola soy Aurora aullido, me prodrias ayudar con mi perfil ha hacerme la tabla, es que se me fatal y ademas puedo der tu wikiamigoAurora aullido 12:48 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Cosas Una cosa es que, desde que estoy aqui en las plantillas y articulos que ponen del manga enlacados no estan redactados,no se por que es esto pero yo habia pensado poner los nombres segun sean anime o manga ej titulo:capitulo 1 (manga). titulo:capitulo 1 (anime).Ademas asi se entenderia mejor la diferencia entre manga y anime porque todabia no se si el anime es donde pone capitulos o episodios.La otra cosa es que desde que se cambio la manera de edicion del wiki en las discusiones algunos usuarios ponen simplemente "dejar mensaje" cuando se tiene que poner: Titulo mensaje firma es decir seccion de encabezado para el titulo.Asi que me preguntava si lo podrias poner en tu blog y poner un aviso cuando entras al wiki como el del VPD pero que ponga lo que quieras. 14:19 17 sep 2011 (UTC)(todo el mensaje) Re:Blogs Tras pensarlo, he pensado en trasladar las novedades del Wiki de un blog a una página de proyecto. Espero poder tenerlo listo hoy, yo me haré cargo de esto ;) --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:51 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Portada hola,me preguntaba si podrias actualizar la portada,en el anime van por el 515 yen el manga creo que ya deberian haber sacado otro capitulo o sino mañana.Bueno eso es todo. 12:18 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi discusión Hola,me gustaria saber como hacer eso de los mensajes archivados,para hacerlo quando tenga muchos 12:31 18 sep 2011 (UTC) rango "marino" Hola,quisiera decirte que el rango de la marine "marino" no existe.Puedo demostrarlo con esta imagen de un SBS,de los primeros tomos,(o al menos que yo recuerde)y pido que se borre. 16:03 21 sep 2011 (UTC) (perdon por molestar tanto) thumb|imagen del SBS donde NO sale ese rango. Añadir una sección de habitantes a los artículos de poblaciones Me gustaría consultar la posibilidad de añadir una sección a los artículos sobre ciudades o poblaciones, que sirva para enumerar a todos los habitantes conocidos de dicho lugar. Tal y como ya se ha hecho en los artículos de los mares pero sólo teniendo en cuenta a los piratas. Puede ser útil a la hora de buscar, y no me parece muy complicado. He estado a punto de hacerlo, pero en el último momento me acordé de preguntar antes de meterme en algún lío, por si consideráis que ya existen categorías que cumplan esa función, aunque a mí no me lo ha parecido. Sería pesado y poco útil crear una categoría para los habitantes de cada zona ("habitantes conocidos de Villa Fucsia",'' habitantes de la Tierra del Cielo''", etc). Coméntame si te parece bien y los ves viable. 18:24 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo de mi banda ponlo bien por favor Rangos de la marine Hola lorenzo,me pregunto si sabes si hay una imagen de los rangos de la marine.He intentado modificar esa imagen con los rangos de aqui pero hay algunos que no ponen su pocicion asi que,¿hay alguna imagen de los rangos de la marine actuales en un manga,SBS o otra cosa? 12:12 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Algo raro en la plantilla del episodio 1 Acabo de fijarme en que la plantilla del episodio 1 está incompleta; pero no porque falten los contenidos o información, sino que desaparecieron algunas celdas. Cuando fui a editarlo en el modo fuente a ver si lo arreglaba, sí que aparecían las partes que faltan; así: {Plantilla:Episodio |Traduccion=¡Soy Luffy! ¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas! |imagen = LA IMAGEN |P = 0 |# = 1 |N = 2 |Kanji = 俺はルフィ！海賊王になる男だ！ |Romaji = Ore wa Rufi! Kaizoku Ō ni naru Otoko da! |Airdate = 20 de octubre de 1999 |Season = Temporada 1|Ending = Memories|Director = Uda Konosuke|Pieza = 1 |Titulos en español = sí |Titulo Latino = Seré El Rey De Los Piratas |Titulo España = Yo soy Luffy, el Futuro Rey De Los Piratas} Por lo poco que yo sé de plantillas creo que está bien puesto, pero sin embargo las tres últimas líneas no aparecen, las que indican el título del capítulo en Latino y Español. No he querido toquetear nada más no vaya a ser que formase un descalabro todavía más grande. Es una tontería, pero lo comento por si alguien sabe como solucionarlo. 15:32 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Como decía, no sé nada sobre plantillas... Perdona la molestia. Para la próxima al menos sabré hacerlo yo. 15:46 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Entendido lo de la imagen Creí que las normas de las imágenes no se aplicaban a las páginas de usuario, porque alguna vez he visto en ellas imágenes que no tenían que ver con el tema del wiki o cosas así. No tenía conocimiento del proyecto, y me hago cargo de su importancia, sobre todo a la hora de buscar imágenes que ya estén subidos a la wiki guiándote por una palabra. Supongo que es deseable, en la medida de lo posible, no subir imágenes repetidas para evitar saturaciones. Gracias por el aviso, y un saludo! 23:52 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo de Renombrar ¿Solo se muestran 186 imagenes de todas las que hay no?Porque yo puse una y no la vi(la imagen quiero decir), porque a lo mejor lo hice mal...Un saludo. 16:16 29 sep 2011 (UTC) mi pagina de ususario Hola lorenzo,hay 4 ususarios que han editado mi pagina de ususario sin permiso son juaacar (es que ahora no me acuerdo bien) y miguel angel perdido.No te pido nada de ellos ya les he avisado pero hay 2 no registrados,y uno de ellos me ha tocado una imagen de mi banda.Si quieres aqui te doy los nombre son el 87.111.154.12 y el 87.111.154.1.¿Tmbien podrias ayudarme con lo de mi banda?Bueno eso es todo.Perdon por molestarte tanto ultimamente. 19:05 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Episodios Ey Lorenzo!! He arreglado la Plantilla:Episodio, que por lo visto le faltava un pequeño detalle, pero ahora ya esta. Antes, si hacias un resumen del Episodio, salia escrito dentro de la plantilla, y no donde corresponde. Faltava añadirle otro |} antes del , pero ahora ya esta. Un saludo Dani3po (disc.) 12:43 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Me podrías poner o decir como se pone la plantilla de la tablaAurora aullido 15:14 1 oct 2011 (UTC) la quiero como tu de color amarilloAurora aullido 18:13 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola soy albaro ¿quieres ser mi wiki amigo?(Albaro 09:14 2 oct 2011 (UTC)) Me podrias poner la foto que tengo en mi perfil el la tabla que tengo donde pone imagenAurora aullido 14:11 2 oct 2011 (UTC) oye lorenzo oye lorenzo si acaso fuiste tu el que configuro mi perfil en la seccion de mi banda creo que te equivocaste porque las fotos estan muy grandes y no me deja ver mi perfil 16:54 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Que has hecho devuelveme lo que tenia antesAurora aullido 17:56 2 oct 2011 (UTC) No,yo te digo la imagen que meas quitado de chopper en mi perfil devulevelaAurora aullido 18:01 2 oct 2011 (UTC) hola por que en algunos editores estan en otro modo de fuente porque tengo una foto de chopper en el anime post time skip y no se como ponerla Imagenes subidas Que pasa no lo entiendo del todo, tu eliminaste las imagenes y las resubiste con las imagenes que estaban antes, y eliminaste las que subi yo. otra cosa la tira de los personajes del opening no supe por que la resubiste? imagen images Hola lorenzo,siento molestarte tanto pero,¿se puede cambiar el nombre de una imagen?Esque la imagen images hay unas 6 mas o menos completamente distintas.Si se puede cambiar un nombre de una imagen,la cual tiene muchas distintas me avisas y asi ya no te tengo que avisar mas sobre esto. 15:17 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Me podrias poner la foto que tenía antes o todavia no lo han puesto,si es asi me la pones quando salga ok Aurora aullido 17:52 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Genial tu wiki me encanto :) gracias por todo el esfuerzo que pusistes en creearla ^^ un saludo Me podrias poner una foto en mi perfil de toda la banda del sombrero de pajaAlbaro 18:06 5 oct 2011 (UTC). Davy Back Fight Cree los artículos porque había muchos enlaces de los distintos juegos del Davy Back Fight y las reglas de los juegos y tal no estaban puestas en la página del Davy Back Fight. El Principe 20:50 5 oct 2011 (UTC)El PrincipeEl Principe 20:50 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Mira, me da igual que seas administrador. No tienes derecho a borrar imagenes que las necesito para mi blog. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:42 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Modificar Firma Hola Lorenzo q tal?Me gustaria saber a donde tendría q ir para modificar mi firma, contesta cuand puedas.Un saludo. 16:33 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Una dudilla Primero, felicidades por haber pasado de las 5.000 ediciones. ¡Hay que ver como curras! Todos los días te veo trabajando por aquí. Este wiki os debe mucho a ti, T.D.I., Infinitrix, Oliver0796 y los demás... Y ahora la duda, que me transmitió primero a mí GranFuma. Resulta que se ha fijado en que algunos de los usuarios que forman parte de la categoría 'usuarios activos' están divididos constan como 'U. Cont.'. ¿Qué significa, y qué diferencia a esots de los que sólo constan como 'U.'? Es sólo por curiosidad. Ya sabes, "Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más." Gracias de antemano. 18:21 6 oct 2011 (UTC) A lo que me refiero Esto es a lo q me refiero,q algunos pertenecen a U. y otros a U.Cont¿entiendes ahora?Un saludo. Artículos en la categoría "Usuarios activos"Las siguientes 24 páginas pertenecen a esta categoría, de un total de 24. U Usuario:Charuko Usuario:Darknilove Usuario:David07 Usuario:Espectral Usuario:FelipexXx Usuario:GranFuma Usuario:Heracles'n Usuario:Infinitrix U cont. Usuario:Isern Usuario:Jaguar RX Usuario:Jonmillon Usuario:Jpvilla09 Usuario:Juananhouse Usuario:Leaker D. Leandro Usuario:Lorenzo0507 Usuario:Mlmessixavi U cont. Usuario:Monkey D. Fisas Usuario:Nandë Usuario:Oliver0796 Usuario:Omnihallows Usuario:Pantera 9287 Usuario:Rodful Usuario:SilverSatonix Usuario:Tanketriple1090 13:34 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Aclarado Gracias, ahora ya se lo q significa.Explicaselo tambien a Nandë, para tambien lo sepa.Un saludo. 15:53 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Ayuda por favor Bueno como veo que tu eres prácticamente el rey de este wily te decía haber si podías enseñarme un poco como va eso del wiki,es que no me aclaro muy bien.AH y ya estoy conectado ^^ MArteagabeitia 19:37 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por la información que me has dado.Respecto a lo de la firma y lo de mejorar mi usuario si me pudieras ayudar se agradecería mucho xd (siento ser asi de lentito T.T) MArteagabeitia 19:54 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pues sobre lo dicho el fondo me gustaría anranjado,la tabla de información si que me interesa tenerla y la firma me gustaría que fuera algo vistosilla xd MArteagabeitia 20:14 7 oct 2011 (UTC) La imagen no se omo ponerla y sobre la información por ahora está bien.Lo de la firma me gustaría una tipo con letras grandes de color mas o menos moradas o de diversos colores poniendo mi nobre ^^ sobre lo que me acabas de comentar A qué te refieres? Yo no he añadido categorías a esa página. Me acordaría, porque acabao de editarlo. He debido de darle a algo sin querer, lo siento. :( 21:54 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Es más, me acabo de fijar en el apartado de logros y tampoco me ha subido el contador de las categorías para el siguiente. También he mirado la comparación de ediciones; no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado para que aparezcan tantas repeticiones. 22:05 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues ya no tengo mas dudas.Bueno la foto me gustaría que fuera de Nico Robin o de Sanji.Pero ya está muchísimas gracias ^^ Pequeño error No si ya lo sabía pero cuandlo lo había creado ya no sabí borrarlo xd.Oye me podrías ayudar con la imagen de mi perfil porfa ^^ Usuario:MArteagabeitia discusión AH vale que no te había entendido.De imagen me gustaría una de Nico Robin o una de Sanji de cuerpo entero Gracias. Gracias ^^ He visto la imagen y me gusta muchísimas gracias. Una curiosidad hola, soy el Miguel Str max 14:46 9 oct 2011 (UTC) ,usuario bastante inexperto en la wiki, pero con buenos conocimientos de la serie. Y se me ha ocurrido una curiosidad que no he encontrado. Me he leído la trivia de y la apariencia de Barblanca y no lo he encontrado, así que aquí te la dejo: Por lo menos en el manga, se ve claramente como Edward Newgate es zurdo. Únicamemnte usa el dereccho para sostener el bastón. Lo demuestra que así es como mata a los dos gigantes que se enfrenta. Luego también intenta derribar el muro con su brazo izquierdo y también vuelve a golpear a Akainu y a Aokiji con la izquierda ( Míralo aquí: 1, 234 5) . En la serie no se refleja tanto. Yo no se si ya lo sabríais o no, pero se me ha ocurrido y antes de publicarla prefiero asegurarme. Puede parecer una chorrada, pero no todos los personajes son zurdos. En la serie no es exactamente igual. Hola,te gustaría unirte a nuestra ORG? pero tienes que cumplir los requisitos espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:59 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Respondeme por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:16 9 oct 2011 (UTC) No era mi intencion Lo siento por organizar estos escandalos,y crear esa chorrada de categorias pero la de Usuarios Velocidad Sobrehumana me parecio una buena idea yo solo queria ayudar a esta wiki ahora estare menos activo Adios a sido un placer conocerte Aurora aullido 17:42 9 oct 2011 (UTC) ILLO QUITAME LA CUENTA Jbr 2000 19:05 10 oct 2011 (UTC) EL MENSAJE DE ANTES ERAMIO FUE TODO CULPA MIA una cosa este tony tony jaime que te digo copia mucho dale un toque de atenciony dime como se pone el color de dentro de perfil One piece spain 19:46 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Las imagenes subidas Muestran vestimenta de algunos personajes que hasta ahora no se habian mostrado completas, asi que porfavor no las elimines alguna quizas no son tan necesarias pero las de los aliados creo que debeias dejarlas Tengo un problema A mi no me bloquees sabes porque, por que que el Usario Albaro es mi hermano y tenemos la misma direccion de wed y yo por esta tonteria he perdido el logro de dos en el wiki ha sique si comprendes esto lo solucionas, y otra cosa como he perdido un logro me gustaris que lo pusieras como antes si puedes. Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 15:32 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Openings en español Buenas.Me gustaria preguntarte si con los openings no iría bien la versión española del video con ellos, para saber la diferencia que hay entre las voces del video en japones y el español.¿Se pueden poner?Un saludo. 18:34 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Antiguos Portraits La ultima duda del dia, y gracias por aclararme lo de los openings.¿Que fué de los portraits de los Mugiwaras del pre-timeskip?Lo digo porque a lo mejor otros usuarios que aun no llegaron a esa parte o les gusten mas los anteriores al timeskip, bueno la pregunta concreta es...¿Han sido borrados?Un saludo. 18:46 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la aclaración, ahora ya se q aun están.Y ya se cambiarles el tamaño, gracias por preguntar:D.un saludo. 19:02 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Veo que me mandaste un comentario diciendo que es muy poco probable que Luffy y Nami se casen, bueno primeramente te diré, que es totalmente todo lo contrario, ya que como vez hasta ahora, Nami y Luffy se nota indicios de que en un futuro se casarán, y además diciendo que se casará con Boa Hancock lo dudo mucho, porque Luffy considera a Boa Hancock como una hermana, por la gran ayuda que Boa Hancock le ha brindado a Luffy hasta el momento, además Luffy le tiene un gran cariño y más confianza a Nami, además en una ocasión mencionó que extrañaba mucho a Nami, y Nami en una ocasión mencionó que sólo le gusta los hombres fuertes como Luffy, y también da más indicios de que Nami está enamorado de Luffy en la película 10 llamado Strong World, además también cuando Nami está en la isla del cielo con ese viejito que controla el clima, es cuando Nami ve el periódico donde ve que Luffy está en estado de shock por la muerte de su hemanastro Ace, Nami llora desconsoladamente por Luffy, Luffy en varias ocasiones le ha salvado la vida a Nami, y por último en una entrevista de Eiichiro Oda, un entrevistador le preguntó si habráromance, Eiichiro Oda respondió que en One Piece no habrá romance, pero en otra entrevista secreta de Eiichiro Oda, el creador mencionó que no habría romance, pero cuando este por terminar One Piece, habra como una pequeña relación amorosa, y el entrevistador le preguntó a Eiichiro Oda, quien sería ese personaje que se quedaría con Luffy, y Eiichiro Oda entre risas dijo que ese personaje no lo revelaré por ahora, pero dio una escasa pista que ese personaje es a quien tiene más confianza que en cualquiera, y también hizo acordar que Luffy jamás quería que toquen su sombrero de paja, pero que eso no se ha cumplido, y por último agregó que ese personaje sería en alguien que se inspiró para poder crear ese personaje, y para aclarar algunas cosas, primeramenre Eiichiro Oda hizo un dibujo donde Luffy está agarrando un bebe igual a Nami y Nami está junto a Luffy felicitando el nacimiento de su hijo que tuvo con Luffy, y otra cosa sería que Eiichiro Oda se inspiró en el mismo para crear a Luffy, y para crear a Nami se inspiró en su esposa, y hay como vez te da la pista exacta que con quien se quedará es Nami (ya que al final de esa entrevista oculta o secreta dijo que se quedaría con un personaje que se inspiró en alguien, y ese personaje es su esposa para crear a Nami). LuffyPunisher 21:41 13 oct 2011 (UTC)LuffyPunisherLuffyPunisher 21:41 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Hora Universal Hola¿que tal?¿Sabes como se cambia la hora universal de la cabecera?Es que la tengo mal...Un saludo. Ya lo solucione, no hace falta que contestes.xD 16:06 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye por qué se ha eliminado la imagen de Nico Robin despues del time skip que subí?? Qué es un duplicado xd no,no la firma la pongo como tu la has puesto pero no me sale :S vale y ahora me sale xd que oportuno.... Lorenzo *hola soy saulgp la pagina la cree yo y porque no se pueden videos?Saulgp 17:35 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Me preocupa que me quede poco para salir de este wiki por mis actos,me podrias decir si me falta poco o soy bien editor... Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 18:57 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hay un problema grande *Estaba editando la página de Nico Robin y me ha puesto, un usario ha cambiado la página, o algo así y derrepente han aparecido todo letras y no se que ha pasado... *Tio lorenzo esa la hice yo antes de que la redirigeras como pagina principal estaba anonimo y luego me hice una cuenta fue un fallo ,en One Piece! Gigant Battle 2: New World (¿porque crees que siempre la estoy re-editando si no fuera mia?)por favor quiero tener mi momentito de gloria :/Saulgp 17:51 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Ayuda esto urgente Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 19:12 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Me podrias poner lo de mi banda con estos personajes:Luffy capitan,zoro primer oficial y espachin,Nami navegante,Nico robin arquologa,brook musico,Usopp tirador,franky carpintero,keimi sirena,Tony Tony Chopper doctor mascota,sanji cocinero,Vivi reina y Nico Olvia guia. Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 07:04 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias En día de hoy Hola.Siento molestar tanto, pero me gustaria tener en mi perfil lo de la portada que dice que echos acontecieron el día de hoy, pero no se como se llama,¿Podrias decirme el nombre?Un saludo. 14:02 15 oct 2011 (UTC) ESTEM.... Oye Lorenzo,deja ya de decir lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer la gente.Vale que eres el numero 1 de weste wiki pero eso no te da derecho a tratarnos como basura a los demas que queremos ayudar.La gente acepta la ayuda externa por que tienen buen corazón.Toda ayuda que recibe esta wiki tu la ignoras y optas por tirarnosla a la cara,cual escupitajo.Casi nadie de este wiki te respeta.Es muy triste que una persona se pase el dia corrigiendo a los demás sin importarle lo hecho.No sé que pensar ya de ti.Si sigues así convertirás este wiki de one piece que admiro tanto en un servicio militar de one piece. Y si añado la categoría del davy back figth es por que es un evento de one piece.Y si pues a toda esa gente en esa categoría es porque ellos participaron en el davy back fight y no es para conseguir puntos,como tu dices sin razón aparente.Si crees que no es así revisate la serie y verás que si. Tú verás.Depende de ti que abras los ojos y seas mas amigables o seguir así :( Entiendo Oye,perdona si el mensaje estaba subidito de tono.Te puedo asegurar que me he leído las condiciones de uso y tal.Pero en la contestación tuya parecias más abierto.Más amigable.Sin ningun rapapolvo ni nada todo contado tranquilamente,y yo quisiera disculparmepor el mensaje de antes.Oye tengo una ide ¿porqué no nos hacemos amigos? seguro que es divertido,ya verás :) un saludo. Entiendo lo de las imagenes pero yo no les pongo el nombre vienen asi pero las tengo guardadas en mi computador asi que podria cambiarles el nombre y subirlas sin ningun problema bueno tu avisame ¿si?wartortlemaster 00:37 16 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿Como se hace para poner otro portrait de Franky, conservando el antiguo?Un saludo Ya lo descubri, no hace falta que contestes.XD¿Que molesto estoy ultimamente no?xD 10:23 16 oct 2011 (UTC) hola lorenzo soy william uchiha gracias por lo de la ayuda yo invente el latigo de pavo real como editor no registrado que pasa que llevas tantos dias editandolo? y tambien que pasa lodel codigo fuente de nami? No se que tenia de malo mi imagen de Zoro, puede que creas que tu primer puesto muestra superioridad pero puede mostrar antiguedad y mucha dedicación(no en el buen sentido). Usuario:Charly97 algun admistrador me puede ayudar con mi pagina esqe intente poner imagenes y no salieron Me ayudas Podrias ponerme tambien el sunny en lo de mi banda como barco y cambiarme la imagen de keimi... Y que te parece que pongamos la foto de sanji en lo de usuario masculino yo lo digo porque sanji representa,como decirlo mucho a los hombres... lorenzo necesito todas las opciones qe tengas porfavor 'Edicion Franky' compañero no entiendo porque me borro la edicion de Franky de hace poquito, asi como la imagen que subi. Jucaar21:04 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Re:Licencias Recuerdo que hace muy poco tuve ese problema al intentar añadir una licencia, pero el problema no fue solo aquí en One Piece y parece que ya fue solucionado, ya que tanto aquí como en otros wikis sí se puede añadir sin problemas la licencia oportuna a cada imagen. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 11:44 17 oct 2011 (UTC) ok,gracias perdonaWilliam uchiha 17:07 17 oct 2011 (UTC)william uchiha el color de fondo rojo y una tabla para mi banda ademas de las demas opciones Puedo ayudar en la wiki Sabes si hay como una página de mantenimiento en esta wiki Si la hay hazmelo saber y mandame la direccion Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 19:46 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Te podrias pasar por el chat ahora,bueno me queda mucho para tener algun cargo importante en la wiki como por ejemplo reversor.. Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 20:15 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola Lorenzo, hace bastante tiempo que la portada de one piece, a pesar de estar bien a simple vista, tiene miles de errores y códigos innecesarios que debían ser arreglados. Sabes que participo en varios wikis y a penas tengo tiempo, pero durante la próxima semana trasladaré todo el código de la portada (y las 19 plantillas incluidas) a un wiki de pruebas donde las iré arreglando una a una para finalmente modificar el código de la portada hasta adaptarlo. No sé cómo resultará, pero quizá deberíamos avisar a los usuarios de que se realizará este cambio en la portada, espero haber terminado antes de que termine esta semana, en caso de dar un aviso tendrías que hacerlo tú. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:49 17 oct 2011 (UTC) :Podría utilizar mi modelo de portada, pero la portada se vería algo simple en comparación con la organización de la actual, por lo que copiaré el código e iré haciendo las modificaciones, pero la portada de aquí hasta que yo acabe se quedará como esta. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 21:03 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Re: lorenzo estoy intentando mejorar la pagina del one piece unlimited cruise 2 si ves algun fallo como qe estan muy juntos las letras o daltas de ortografia como qe por favor corrigemelas mañana continuo el trabajo gracias Acepto tu canvio aunque no me gusta la imagen que has puesto.Charly97 21:09 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo soy tony tony jaime , por favor rno me bloques soy el amigo de one piece spain y ambos somos otros por favor admitemepor favor te lo suplico Amigo Lorenzo0507, gracias por tu explicacion sobre algunas normas, me he dado la tarea de pulir un poco de manera veridica y respetuosa algunos contenidos, me parece bien lo de los fanarts, pero publicar imagenes exclusivas de Oda es un poco limitante, ya que como todos sabemos la obra en general es de el pero como todos los dibujantes de manga cuenta con un equipo de trabajo que lo ayuda a trazar algunas lineas cuando el esta en otros asuntos, yo creo que mientras se apegue a la realidad y se vea clara una imagen que no sea de Oda quedaria bien teniendo en cuenta que esta pudo haber sido trazada por otro dibujante profesional que quiere rendir homenaje a One Piece. '''Dblackhand 02:09 18 oct 2011 (UTC) '''Dblackhand ey tio eh corregido algunos errores de las habilidades de chopper echale un vistazo si eso perdon por lo de la firma pero esqe no se como acerlas bueno pues asme una firma qe sea una J PERO aparte de eso pulso el boton de firma y me sale una especie de pantalla pero ay no puedo acer nada bueno aver una J NEGRA una S ROJA y una H BLANCA una cosa e contribuido en la pagina de one piece unlimited cruise añadiendo ayudas en los bosses pero eh llegado a una parte en la qe mecuesta seguir escribiendo me podrias echar una mano ahi? JHS perdon por el tema de las firmas y me refiero a qe intento escribir y no consigo seguir y lo unico qe puedo acer es escribir junto pero entonces asi no se entenderia y de verdad te pido perdon por lo de las firmas pues te entiendo Sol4343 20:41 18 oct 2011 (UTC) lorenzo una pregunta no as pensado qe eres como sengoku ya saves eres como el lider no?Sol4343 19:33 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Tienes razon eres el lider ,Lorenzo soy tony tony jaime , por favor rno me bloques soy el amigo de one piece spain y ambos somos otros por favor admiteme por favor te lo suplico si no fijate en el ip contento kon la nueva imagen d zoro ¿?Charly97 20:04 19 oct 2011 (UTC) oye sobre tus ultimas kjas lo dl fanart lo acepte d buen grado lo d las imagenes procurare acerlo lo d la imagen d cuerpo entero no me gusto pero tambien lo acepte pero no te pases d listo la categoria de Soldier Dock me sorprende k no stubiera echa antes asi ke no acepto tu absurdo comentario d "innecesario" asi ke si no t gusta algo kitalo pero no sueltes paridas en mi discusion Charly97 20:56 19 oct 2011 (UTC) tengo una pregunta si molesto a otros usuarios pongo paginas inutiles o las borro me echais y ni podre volver a entra jamas no?17:17 21 oct 2011 (UTC)17:17 21 oct 2011 (UTC)17:17 21 oct 2011 (UTC)17:17 21 oct 2011 (UTC)17:17 21 oct 2011 (UTC)Sol4343 Lorenzo por favor desbloquea a One piece spain que un amigo suyo se ha puesto a decir que no con tony tony jaime para que jodan a one piece spain Oye me haces el favor de poner a one piece spain porffaaaaa y deja al tonto baka de tony tony jaimee. Imagen Cuando intento poner una imagen no se visualiza como es debido que hago?Saulgp 18:52 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Para explicar un detalle puedes usar esta imagen si quieres, explica el bingo de los usuarios de tipo logiathumb|218pxSaulgp 19:00 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Reportes Hola Lorenzo0507, a partir de ahora los reportes sobre problemas con algún usuario, como el último caso que enviaste a VegaDark, deberemos enviarlos a través de Especial:Contactar ya que desde hace poco, parece ser que se ha decidido que el Staff de Wikia se hace cargo de los wikis en actividad, y el VSTF de los wikis inactivos o abandonados que sufran spam, vandalismo, etc. Por lo tanto, cualquier problema similar que pueda haber en este Wiki, debemos enviarlo por Especial:Contactar, ya que tú eres quién está más informado sobre este tema y quién ha vigilado al usuario, deberías ser tú el que envié el mensaje con todos los datos que tengas ;) Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:36 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias una cosa como se pone lo de género masculino lo de el color de fondo del perfil y lo de bienvenid@.